Intrusions
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: REPOSTED! Their faces were an inch apart and Harry’s head was spinning. Was his dream finally about to come true? That moment he’d been thinking about… was it finally happening? Was Hermione going to let him kiss her? ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This one-shot may frustrate a couple of you. It is a happy-ending 'n all that but yeah… lol I wont tell you what I did. You'll understand why some will be a little frustrated. But I do hope you like! Please remember to review at the end! There is a bribe in the bottom A/N… lol. Hope you like!**

**THIS HAS BEEN REPOSTED! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN IF YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SO… IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY… MAYBE EVEN HAPPY ENOUGH TO WRITE ANOTHER! Lol**

* * *

**Intrusions**

_Dear Harry,_

_Sweetie, all I want you to know is that I'm here for you. I know how hard it is to open up to someone so I guess all I can do is reassure you that I'll always be here for you to talk to. If you just want to rant, let it out. Because honestly, it helps. Please don't let it build up inside you. It's like when you shake up a bottle of fizzy drink. When you open it, it bursts everywhere. It's not a wonderful feeling._

_I know you don't want to talk. I know you think you can fight your battles on your own. You can delude yourself by thinking that day in and out. But life will throw you trial after trial and the bad things that happen to you will only escalate your anger and hurt. Please just find someone to talk to. If not me, someone you completely and utterly trust. I've told you before that I don't want to see you destroy yourself. And don't you dare tell me you've already destroyed part of yourself. I refuse to think you'd do that._

_You once told me that no one understands you. But I'm wondering if you've let anyone in so that they could even try to begin to understand you. I have absolutely no idea what's going through your head and I hate not being able to help you. Just trust me._

_It's like I know nothing about you. It's like the nice guy I knew is gone._

_Yes, believe it or not, you are a nice guy. You're interesting and you've got a great personality. I've told you before, any girl would be lucky to have you. As far as I'm concerned, you're a good catch and I'd be lucky to get a guy half as nice as you. If your problem is girls, a) that's a stupid reason to be so depressed and b) the likelihood of those girls being very shallow is very high. But if not, ignore those comments._

_Please, just open up, for your sake and for mine. If I don't find out why you're so depressed soon I think I might just go mad._

_Love, Hermione._

Harry sighed and put the letter to one side. Hermione was the last person he wanted to talk to about his recent problem.

Because quite simply, he'd fallen for her.

You may think that letter Hermione had written him was a little over the top. How could falling for someone make you seem depressed and angry?

Harry was beating himself up inside for finally falling for the one girl who had been with him, not against him, ever since they became friends. And the misery of never being able to tell her how he felt was making him feel constantly irritated and he was taking it out on the people around him – including Hermione.

----------

So, Hermione was going to find out what on earth Harry was depressed about. She had decided to find out by the end of the day. That letter was just the beginning. She was going to corner him and not let him leave until he told her what was wrong. If she didn't she would really go crazy.

She hated seeing him so irritated. She hated thinking that maybe it could be her fault. She hated thinking that Harry would do something stupid to himself.

----------

"We're not leaving this closet until you tell me what's wrong," Hermione whispered furiously to Harry, that afternoon, in one of the many broom closets around the school.

Harry glared at her and kept on trying to open the doors, even kicking at them once.

"You're not escaping me that easily," she whispered.

"Hermione let me out," he said through gritted teeth, the muscles on his shoulders and neck tensing up, not a good sign for the person he was angry with.

"No," she said stubbornly.

Harry pouted, crossed his arms and slid to the floor of the closet, occasionally kicking out at the doors.

"Please," Hermione said, almost desperately, "tell me what's wrong Harry."

"I can't," he said, gritting his teeth, as if he was afraid the secret would escape his lips if he opened his mouth properly.

Hermione slid down to the ground next to him and grabbed his hand. Harry attempted to pull away from her but she held on tight. "Why are you pulling away from me? After everything we've been through?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

Harry looked down at their hands. Her small hand, the middle finger calloused from the quill resting on it from writing too much, seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. He sighed and looked at her and opened his mouth to tell her what had been plaguing his mind for almost a month.

"Hermione…"

"Ah there you two are!" The doors of the closet opened and Ron looked down at them. "Dinner's up!"

Hermione glared up at him and said, "We're not finished _Ronald_."

"Jeez, sorry," Ron muttered, glaring back at her. "I thought you were."

"Well, we're not so _leave_," Hermione snapped at him.

"Fine," Ron said, closing the doors.

"How did he get the doors open?" Harry asked.

"You can only open them from the outside," Hermione said.

"Hermione… does that mean you and I can't open them?"

Hermione groaned and her hand flew to her forehead. "I knew I forgot something. Ron won't come back now. At least not until after dinner."

Harry nodded and thought to himself, _'Well, it could be worse. I could be in here with Cho or Ginny.'_ He shuddered at the very thought of those two with him inside a small closet.

"Well, at least this gives you lots of time to explain to me what's wrong," Hermione said, her other hand enclosing on Harry's thigh.

Harry's stomach jumped slightly as he felt her hand squeeze his thigh slightly and he shifted uncomfortably. This only made her hold on tighter to his thigh and it was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "Can you tell me?"

He looked at her again and shook his head. "I don't want you to get angry at me or feel uncomfortable around me."

"Harry, nothing you can say will make me feel like that."

"Yes it could."

She finally removed her hand from his thigh to grab at his chin and turn his head gently to look into her eyes. "No, it couldn't," she said, firmly but softly.

Their faces were an inch apart and Harry's head was spinning. Was his dream finally about to come true? That moment he'd been thinking about… was it finally happening? Was Hermione going to let him kiss her?

As their lips touched Harry felt a jolt of excitement run through him. It was like the feeling as he caught the snitch in a Quidditch game. His stomach was jumping around with butterflies as big as birds in it, almost making him feel sick. His heart was beating solidly and very loudly, he thought, and he was sure it was making its way up his throat. He heard Hermione make a little mewing sound, above the sound of his frantically beating heart, and felt her open her mouth to suck at his bottom lip.

This just made his stomach jump around even more. He could feel himself becoming excited, down _there_, and hoped against hope that it would stay still. Hermione was now straddling him and would feel it for sure. But no, she just kept on kissing him, running her fingers through his hair, making him feel even _more _excited. Harry ran his hands uncertainly up her back, under her shirt, and when she made another odd sound of approval he smiled into the kiss and deepened it, feeling her tongue with his, marvelling at the wonderful taste of her mouth. They would break apart briefly to breathe but kept on going back for more.

Hermione was pressing herself onto his chest, wanting to be closer to him than she was, feeling the bump in his crotch on the side of her thigh. She moved against it slightly and felt Harry jump and gasp. She grinned to herself and kissed him again, every so often moving her hips against him, feeling him clutch slightly at her back as she did so.

But finally she had to pull back to look at him, seeing him look automatically worried. She smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Is this what's been wrong?" she asked softly. "There's not enough snogging in your life?"

"More like there's not enough snogging with you in my life," Harry murmured. She frowned and he went on, "You're the reason I've been such a bore Hermione. I mean…" he added hastily, but she placed a finger on his lips.

She leant forward and kissed him again, more tenderly this time. "I know what you mean," she whispered huskily. And she smiled, "Let's work on making your life more interesting, shall we?"

Harry grinned nervously and asked, "How would we do that?"

Hermione kissed his lips softly again and said, "We release all of that tension you've been carrying around."

He grinned again and said, "How do you propose to do that?"

She smiled and bit her lip nervously, her fingers finding their way to the buttons of his shirt and leaning forward to kiss his neck softly, making her way up to his ear. "I'll show you," she whispered before nibbling softly on his earlobe, making him shiver with anticipation. He felt his lower body become rather excited again as Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, trailing her kisses down his torso, across his abs and pausing at the growing bump in his pants. She looked up at him and smiled seductively, undoing the belt at his waist and unbuttoning his pants.

The closet doors opened for the second time that day and Ron poked his head through the opening, "Hey guys… _oh my GOD_!"

"RON!"

* * *

**A/N: lol so I decided to leave it there. I wonder what Hermione was gonna do? Lol :P I refuse to write that sort of thing… again ;) lol. Ah dear it amused me. I do love closets. They provide the most wonderful setting for gorgeous little one-shots. One-shots that include the naughty-ness of sexual actions… ;) lol. Don't you girls wish you could corner Harry (or the object of your affections) in a wonderful little closet? I know I do lol ;) Ah dear it amuses me. Anyways! I do hope you liked it! Please review! Hugz 'n kisses 'n cookie dough to those wonderful reviewers!**

**Alex**

**PS: If you didn't read the top A/N, THIS HAS BEEN REPOSTED! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN IF YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SO… IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY :D**


End file.
